


And burned our skin like it burned our souls

by StrikerStiles



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daha oyunun bitmesine çok var. Daha eve dönmelerine çok var.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And burned our skin like it burned our souls

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword: Ev.
> 
> Uyarılar: sağlıksız bir ilişki, psikolojik açıdan sağlıklı/dengeli olmayan karakterler, dinsel/dogmatik hezeyanlar. 17. yy Fransız adalet anlayışı (wow such adalet, much yargılama, very hukuk wow)

“Eve gidelim.”

Gidecek bir ev yok ki. Ev diye çağırdığı her yer, her şey, çoktan yok olmuş, çoktan ondan alınmış, çoktan parçalanmış.

Ev, onun için sadece Silahşörlerin karargahı artık, ev deyince aklına sadece orası geliyor. Böyle hatırlayabilmek için çok uğraştı. Diğerlerinde daha mutlu anıları vardı oysa, daha aydınlık, daha güzel. Ama hepsi yandılar, karanlıkta tozla kaplandılar ve çürüdüler. Çiçekler soldu, gümüş şamdanlar karardı, altın işlemeli duvar kağıtları yırtık pırtık, tabloların çoğunu kendi elleriyle yırttı, yatağın ortasında hiç çıkmayacak olan şarap lekesi de onun eseri. Başka eserleri de var, asla kaybolmayacak, bıraktığı izler. Öldürdüğü insanlar. Artık o kadar çoklar ki hepsinin yüzünü ayrı ayrı hatırlamıyor, en çok iz bırakanın hiç öldürmediği biri olması neredeyse komik. Onun üzerinde bıraktığı izler. Omuzlarına yakın birkaç morluk olurdu, her zaman ve o bunu severdi. Bunu ilk başlarda garip bulduğunu hatırlıyordu, o kadar çekingen, o kadar masum biri için ilginç derecede belirli bir sevgi anlayışı vardı. Canını acıttığından korktuğu her seferinde aynı şeyi söylemişti; canımın acımasına alışkınım. O zamanlar bunu duyduğunda ona daha sıkı sarılırdı ve o da kollarını ona dolardı, sanki asla bırakmayacak gibi, sanki izler asla solmayacak gibi. Bazen izler solmasın isterdi, kaybolmalarını izlerken. Kendini canavar gibi hissederdi. 

Artık istemesine gerek yok. Artık bir iz var, kalıcı ve korkunç, acımasız ve bir an bile gözlerinin önünden kaybolmayan. Beyaz. Beyazların içinde mavi, yaprakların maviliğine karşı gözleri, çiçeğin incecik, narin sapına karşı boynu. Boğazına geçirdikleri halata karşılık parmağındaki yüzük. Yüzüğü geri vermedi. Bütün kıyafetlerini aldılar, saçlarını kesmelerine kendisi mani oldu, çok güzeldi çünkü, Tanrı onu böyle görsün istemişti, kendisinin onu gördüğü gibi. O kadar güzel olsundu ki, melekler onu gördüklerinde affetmekten kendilerini alamasınlar istemişti. 

Kalbini çalışı öylesine kolay olmuştu ki aslında, o zamandan bilmesi gerekirdi. Çalmasına gerek kalmamıştı, elini uzatması yetmişti ve Athos anahtarı onun avucuna bırakmıştı, o da içeri yürümüştü, sanki orası her zaman kendisine ait olmuş gibi, sanki onu kendisinden daha iyi tanıyormuş gibi, bütün zayıflıklarını, bütün kibrini, bütün korkusunu tek bakışta görmüş gibi, anlamış gibi. Affetmiş gibi.

Affetmek ne kadar kolay olurdu, o anda bile kolaydı, onu kırmızıyla lekelenmiş gördüğünde bile. Elbisenin yeşili bir kan gölünde boğulurken bile, kardeşinin kalbi atmayan bedeninin üstünde dururken bile. Ellerinde kanla bile melek gibi görünürken, görünebilirken. Bir şekilde başarırken.

Konuşmaya çalıştığını hatırlayabiliyor, dizlerinin üzerinde yalvardığını. _“Yemin ederim ki öyle değil. Olivier, Babamızın adıyla sana yemin ederim ki-”_

Ona inanması o kadar kolaydı. İki kelime daha söyleseydi, sonsuza kadar affedecekti. Kendi affı ve kardeşininki. Gerekirse tanrınınki. Hepsini ona vermeye hazırdı, hepsini, kardeşi olmasaydı. Orada öylece yatan o olmasaydı. Kendisi olsa affederdi, ama o- onu affedemezdi. _“Kardeşine iyi bakacağına söz ver. Olivier, söz ver.”_ Onun için tanrıya karşı çıkabilirdi ama bir babanın son sözlerine çıkılabilir miydi, asla düzelmezdi, asla çünkü o zaman cehennem bile onun için yeterli olmazdı, o zaman onu temizleyebilecek kadar güçlü hiçbir ateş olmazdı, o zaman boğulmasına yetecek kadar derin hiçbir su...

Boğazına halatı geçirmişlerdi, çok geç olacak, çok geç. Şimdi söyle, konuş çünkü geç kalırsan artık o olmayacak. Eğer durdurursan, bir ruhun olmayacak ama o olmayacaksa, ruhun ne işe yarıyor ki? İzlerken biliyordu, biliyordu, o cennete gitmeyecekti. Krallıkta ona bir yer yoktu, cehenneme gidecekti ve kendisi de onunla gidecekti. Yeminleri böyleydi çünkü, _Bu dünyada ve diğerinde, sonsuza ve sonsuza kadar._ Beraber yanacaklar, bu uygun bir ceza. Şimdi konuşması gerek, konuşması gerekiyordu ama nefesi kesilmişti sanki, halat onun değil de kendi boğazına dolanmış, sanki her saniye hayat avuçlarından kayarmış gibi hisseden kendisiydi, o sadece gözlerinin içine bakıyordu, bir an bile kırpmamış, bir an bile uzağa bakmamıştı. Onu izliyordu, ruhunu görüyordu. Parçalanışını, lekelenişini görüyor muydu? Neye dönüşeceğini, kendini neye mahkum ettiğini görüyor muydu? Diğer dünyada onu affetmesine yetecek miydi, azabın içinde sonsuza kadar kovalanacak mıydı yoksa? Bunu yaptığı için merhamet görecek miydi yoksa hepsi bir hiç için miydi, her nefeste artan azap, boşluk, boşluk, hepsi bir hiç için miydi? Asla alamayacağı bir af için onu mahkum etmek...

Evi. Evleri. Artık yok, artık eskisinden bile daha uzak, eskisinden bile daha harap. Orada öylece dururken, üzerinde alev rengi bir elbise var, daha önce hiç bu rengi giymemişti. Saçları koyulaşmış, belki kış olduğundan, onunla hiç kış geçirme fırsatı bulamadılar. 

Korsenin altında, pudrayla gizlenmiş bir işaret. Nasıl saklamayı başardı, nasıl fark etmeyebildi? O ana kadar hiç görmemişti, onu dışarı sürüklediği ana kadar, onun ellerinde kan olana kadar. Elbiselerini aldıkları zamana kadar. Sonra gördü, fleur-de-lis, zambak. Suçlu. İlk değildi, elbette ilk değildi, masum bir kız birini öyle öldürebilir miydi, masum bir kız- kardeşi.

Neden yapmıştı? Sorsaydı belki böylesine azap vermezdi, günler ve geceler, at üzerinde geçen zaman, savaşlar ve yargılamalar, barut ve kan kokusu, yağmurun havada hareket edişi, Aramis'in doğal gülümsemesi, dikişler ve acı. Yıllarca merak, sadece merak, daima merak. Asla bitmeyecek. Bunu kendi kendine o yaptı, bunu laneti üzerine o getirdi. _Aramis gülüyor, hepsi fazla içmişler. “Athos değil, onun kalbi mermerden, değil mi?” Kendi sesi kendine yabancı. “Kesinlikle.”_ Hiç sevdi mi? Onu hiç sevdi mi, yoksa başından beri yalan mıydı, bütün hepsi bir rol müydü, o kadar iyi olabilir mi? Olabilir mi?

_“İnanmak istediğimizde, inanacağımız şeyin yalan olduğunu bilmek bile bizi durdurmaz. İnanmak istediğimizde, inanırız.”_

Ev yanıyor, evleri etraflarında yanıyor ve o üzgün mü? Gözlerini göremiyor, sanki önlerinde cam varmış gibi, sanki renkleri koyulaşmış gibi, orada çok fazla nefret var, çok fazla acı, çok fazla aşk. 

_“Bana ne yaptığına bak!”_

Boğazında bir iz var, bir ipin izi, nefessizliğin ve çırpınmanın, ihanetin ve acının izi. Bir azize olmalı o, bir azize ve o fedakarlığının izi-hayır hayır. O da tıpkı zambak gibi, günahlarını işaretliyor, sadece günahları, onun asla iyi bir duygusu olmuş olamaz, hepsi yalandı, hepsi bir oyundu.

Beni öldürecek, diye düşünüyor ve buna minnettar. Evinde ölecek, evlerinde. Beraber. Yanında olacak, yalnız ölmeyecek, en büyük günahından ve en büyük sevabından arınmış olarak ölecek, canını onun aldığını bilerek ölecek. Bu güzel, bu umabildiği her şeyden daha güzel.

Boğazında bir iz bırakması gerek.

Ağlıyor ve ağladığının farkında değil, belki de dumandan. “Öldür beni.” derken yüzünü onun kumaşlarına gömüyor, o anda ve her anda, geçmiş ve gelecek, her şey birbirine geçiyor, onun eli bir anlığına saçlarına değiyor, sonra çekiliyor. Merhametini isteyebilir mi, hakkı yok, asla olmayacak. Asla birbirlerine verecek merhametleri olmayacak.

************  
“Zorundaydım, anlıyor musun? Benim görevimdi! Sevdiğim kadını öldürmek benim görevimdi!”

d'Artagnan anlamıyor, daha çok genç, çok genç. Bir zamanlar o da onu sevdi, biliyor ama aynı değil. Milady de Winter, Anne'in tanıyabileceği gibi değil. O başka biri, bambaşka biri, Milady de Winter asla onun olmadı, Anne bir zamanlar onundu, nefes alırken, izler solup kaybolurken onundu. Doğrular ve günahlar her şeyi mahvetmeden, kan hepsini lekelemeden önce. Artık çok geç.

“5 yıl! Onsuz bir dünyada yaşamayı öğrenerek geçirdiğim 5 yıl!” Beş yıl. Onsuz yaşayabileceğini sandığı beş yıl, her gecesi her gününe eklenmiş, hiçbiri aydınlık olmamış beş yıl. Kendini insan gibi hissetmediği, içtiği içtiği ve içtiği beş yıl. Kalbini mermere döndürmeye çalıştığı, bir mezarı olmasını dilememeye çalıştığı beş yıl. İnsanların gözlerine bakamadığı beş yıl. Sokaklarda herkes o, bir küçük kızın gözleri onun, bir adamın sevgilisine verdiği çiçek onun, havada soluduğu ot kokusu onun. Kemerinde duran hançer onun. 

************  
“Dizlerinin üstünde.”

Dizlerinin üstüne çöküyor, gözleri yine onunkilere dikilmiş. Bir an bile uzağa bakmıyor. Neden? Daha fazla azap çekebileceğini mi sanıyor, daha fazlasını taşıyabileceğini mi?

“Athos.” Aramis'in sesi yine temkinli, endişeli. Onu da kandırmış olmalı, yüzüne bakan herkes yaşamasını istiyor, kendisi istemiyor mu sanki, o anda, dudaklarını aralasa ve iki kelime söylese, yetmeyecek mi? Rol yapmak konusunda hiç iyi olmadı.

Gülüyor. Dizlerinin üstünde ve boğazına bir kılıç dayalı ama gülüyor. Elbette gülüyor.

“Yapmayacaksın.” Sesi çok sakin, çok emin. Sesi çok hükmedici, sesi ışığa ol dediğini hayal edebildiği tek ses. O ses ışık olsun dedi ve oldu, çünkü hiçbir şey, ona boyun eğmemeyi başaramıyor. Kendinden başka. Belki de bu yüzden. “Beni öldürmeyeceksin.”

“Emin olma.”

Emin olmak için sebebi var. Bilmiyormuş gibi yapsa da, teninde kolye hala yanıyor, onu aldığı yerde, boşluk buz kesmiş. Onu geri istiyor, nefesini değil ama anısını. Nefesi bir daha asla onun olmayacak çünkü, Milady de Winter, asla kimseye ait olmayacak. 

“Beni neden öldürdüğünü sorduğunda Kardinal'e ne diyeceksin?”

“Beni öldürmeye çalıştığını.”

Tekrar gülüyor. Haklı. Gülmesi gereken o, çünkü ne yaptığını biliyor, Athos'sa güçsüz, dizlerinin üstünde olan o ama yalvaran Athos. Her zaman karşısında zayıf olacak, her zaman. Kazanamayacağı tek savaş ona karşı, onu kestiği her seferinde kendisi kanıyor çünkü, onun boğazı sıkıldığında kendi nefesi gidiyor, canını acıtan her şey, Athos'un neredeyse canını alıyor. Asla kazanamayacak.

“Adil değil mi sence?” derken sesi neşeli. Neredeyse masum. “İlk sen beni öldürdün, hatırlasana sevgili kocacığım.”

“Bana böyle deme.”

Tekrar gülüyor. Utancına, yanmaya başlayan gözlerine gülüyor, kalbine battığını bildiği iğneye gülüyor, ona bakarken dizlerinin üstüne çökmeyi ne kadar istediğine gülüyor.

“Yalan olduğunu mu söyleceksin?” Gözleri onunkilerden ayrılıp arkasına doğru bakıyor. “Arkadaşlarından mı çekiniyorsun yoksa, aslında nasıl biri olduğunu bilmelerinden mi?”

“Ben sadece yapmak zorunda olduğum şeyi yaptım.” Dişlerini sıkıyor.

Onun gülümsemesi siliniyor, gözleri zalimleşiyor. Sonbaharın esintisi ayaza dönüşüyor, teninde buz çatırdıyor.

“Kendine söylemek için seçtiğin yalan bu mu?” Sesinde acıma yok. Sesi bir hançer. “Güzelmiş, gerçekten büyüleyici. Devamı da var mı? Feda ettiğin aşk? Kanun için çektiğin acı? Günahını saklayabiliyor mu?”

“Bir katilin canını aldım.”

Bu kez gülüşü kırık camlar ve hepsi ellerine batıyor.

“Katil. Söylesene, gerçekte merak etmediğine inanmamı mı bekliyorsun? Yoksa duymaktan mı korkuyorsun?”

“Duymak istemiyorum.”

“Yalanların. Ne kadar güzel olduklarını untumuşum. Süslemeleri ne kadar ince, ah ama elbette, bir asile böylesi yakışır-”

“Sus-”

“Sustur öyleyse. Kılıcı sen tutuyorsun.” Gözleri tekrar gözlerinde, gözleri ruhunu yakıyor. “Yoksa duymak zorunda kalacaksın. Kıymetli küçük kardeşin o gün neden odamızdaydı, hiç merak ettin mi? Etmemişsindir elbette, belki onunla da yattığımı düşünmüşsündür?”

“Sus-”

“Beni takip etti, kapıya koşmaya çalıştığımda kapıyı kilitledi. Bağırdım, saatlerce, belki yıllarca bağırdım.”

“Yalan-”

“Başka çarem yoktu. Boğazıma bir hançer dayadı, başka çarem yoktu. Ölmemi mi isterdin? Bir ceset olsaydım, daha mı az acı verecektim-”

“Yeter-”

“Sizin şu sevimli mottonuz neydi, _yeminler kanla mühürlüdür_ mü? Ben de öyle yaptım, aşkım. Yeminimizi kanla mühürledim-”

“Yalan söylüyorsun. Bunca yıl sonra, hala yalan söylüyorsun-”

“Daha kolay. Sevgili kardeşinin anısını lekelemekten daha kolay. Anlıyorum.”

“Hiçbir şey anlamıyorsun-”

“Beni öldürmeyeceksin. Asla yeterli cesaretin olmayacak.”

“Daha önce de birini öldürdüm-”

“Daha önce hiç kendini öldürmedin. Beni öldürürsen, sen de öleceksin.”

“Buradan sağ çıkmayacaksınız, leydim.”

Tekrar gülüyor. Bu kez yorgun. Bu kez, istediğini duyabiliyor, ölümü değil ama bitmesini. İkisi de çok yorgunlar, çok fazla aşk, çok fazla nefret, çok fazla yara.

“O halde yap.” Gözlerini tekrar onunkilere dikiyor. “Hadi. Bekleme. Bir son sözüm yok. Sadece yap.”

Bir an dudakları kendiliğinden kıpırdıyorlar, “Ah tanrım, sen bize merhamet et.” Kılıcı kaldırıyor, elleri titriyor, arkasında Aramis'in de sesi. Bunu yaparsa, onlar da bilecekler. Aslında ne olduğunu görecekler, aslında nasıl bir yaratık olduğunu. Neyden yapılmış olduğunu görecekler.

Bunu yaparsa, eve dönemeyecek. Sahip olduğu tek ve son ev. Başka bir tane arayacak gücü yok, başka bir tane bulacak cesareti. Bir daha yapamayacak.

Kılıç havayı yarıyor ve buklelerinden birinin ucu yere düşüyor, ama o kadar. Haklıydı, cesareti yok.

Aramis derin bir nefes alıyor.

“Git.” derken ağlamanın eşiğinde ama sesi sert. “Git. Seni bir daha bu şehirde görürsem, seni öldürürüm. Sana yemin ediyorum ki yaparım.”

Bu kez gülmüyor. Bu kez gözlerinde merhamete benzer bir şey var, merhamet ama çok korkutucu bir şey, kanını donduran bir şey. İlahi bir şeyin önünde diz çökmek gibi, her an boğazına dolanabilecek bir ipi tutmak gibi.

Sonu böyle olmayacak. Son geldiğinde, dizlerinin üzerinde olan kendisi olacak ve bıçak onda olacak çünkü böyle olması gerek. Diz çökecek ve ona günahlarını itiraf edecek, o hepsini affedecek ve sonra onu öpecek, son bir kez. Sonrası olmayacak.

Çünkü haklıydı. İlk önce kendisi, onu öldürdü. İntikamını alacak. Milady de Winter, her zaman intikamını alır. 

Anne onu öperdi ve geçeceğini söylerdi. Ama Anne artık yok, Anne öldü. Onu kendisi öldürdü, ölümünü izledi. Anne gitti. Milady de Winter onu asla sevmedi ve sevmeyecek. Milady de Winter kimseyi, asla sevmeyecek. Çünkü Athos onu böyle yarattı ve o da Athos'u böyle yok edecek.

Sonra eve gidecek. Bir kere daha. Her şey bittikten sonra. Milady kendi intikamını aldıktan sonra. Anne onu affedecek. Her zaman ederdi. Anne onu affedecek. Sonra eve dönebilecekler. Tekrar yataklarına oturabilecekler ve o tekrar mücevherlerini deneyebilecek, onu tekrar izleyebilecek. Anne onu affedecek. Eve gidebilecek.  
Geçerken yerdeki bukleyi almamayı başaramıyor, kimse görmedi, kimse görmeyecek. Küçük bir sır, zırhının altına saklayacağı bir başka gizli yara. Madalyonun yerine bir başka anı. Kimse bilmeyecek.

Kendine işkence etmek konusunda ne kadar iyi olduğunu. Eğer öğrenirse, oyun biter. Eğer onunla oynamayı bırakırsa, Athos'un hayatıyla yapabileceği başka hiçbir şey yok.

***********  
“Ölmeyeceksin.” sesi sert. “Duydun mu beni, ölmeyeceksin. Ölmeyeceksin.”

Gözleri kırmızı bir buğuyla kaplı, nefes almakta zorlanıyor, ağzında kan tadı var, yüzündeyse ipek. İpek eldivenli bir çift el, yavaşça yüzünü okşuyor, başını koyduğu ipek eteğin her yeri kan olmuş ama kimsenin umrunda değil. 

“Ölmeyeceksin. Ben sana söylene kadar ölmeyeceksin.”

“Anne-” demeye çalışıyor, dudakları ıslanıyor. Kan olmalı. “Anne-”

“Şşş. Ölmeyeceksin.” Sesi emir verir gibi, kaçınamayacağı bir emir, inkar edemeyeceği bir istek. “Ölmeyeceksin.” Her şeyi yaratan bir ses varsa, bu onun sesi olmalı. Nasıl şüphe edebilir-

“Anne.”

Anne bir zamanlar onundu, nefes alırken, izler solup kaybolurken onundu. Doğrular ve günahlar her şeyi mahvetmeden, kan hepsini lekelemeden önce. Artık çok geç.

Yeterince sıcak bir ateş olamaz sanırdı ama o anda onun içinde yanıyor. Yeterince derin bir su yok sanırken, boğuluyor. Eller yüzüne dokunuyorlar, ipeğin serinliği, rüyanın akışkanlığı.

“Anne-”

“Ölmeyeceksin.” Sesi artık bir emir gibi değil, sesi Milady gibi değil, sesi Anne gibi. “Ölmeyeceksin. Beni duyuyor musun? Ölme.”

“Göklerdeki babamız-” diye başlıyor ama ipek ağzını kapatıyor. 

“Hayır. Hayır.” Sesi kırık. “Cennete gitmeyeceksin. İkimiz de gitmeyeceğiz.”

“Anne-”

“Anne orada değil.”

“Beni affetmesi gerek.” Görüşü artık karanlık. Artık görüşü yok. “Beni affetmesi- yalvarmam gerek.”

“Anne seni affediyor.” Sesi kısık. “Anne, affediyor.”

“Anne-”

“Şimdi ölmeyeceksin, çünkü daha bitmedi.” Dudakları neredeyse kulağına değiyor, saçı da yüzüne. “Şimdi ölmeyeceksin, çünkü daha ölmeye hazır değilim.”

“Anne.”

“Anne seni affediyor.” Ağlıyor mu? Onu sadece tek bir kez ağlarken gördü, sadece tek bir kez, ellerinde kan varken, ellerinde yine kan var.

“Nereden biliyorsun?” dudakları şimdi daha ıslak. Nasıl hala ölmediğine şaşıyor.

“Seni seviyordu. Aptal kız.” Yüzüne damlalar düşüyor, hissedebiliyor. 

“Hayır. As- asla sevmedi.”

“Sevmeseydi, nefes alıyor olmazdın. Kendine hiç sormadın mı, seni neden sağ bıraktığını? Tek tanık sendin, bütün paranı alabilirdi, hiç sormadın mı-”

“Anne.” dediğinde sesi bu kez bir inleme. Bu kez bir yakarış.

“Anne gitti.” Onu avutmaya çalışır gibi. “Anne artık gitti.”

“Onu-bulmam-”

“Ölmeyeceksin.” Dudaklar, dudaklarına değiyor, kutsar gibi ve lanetler gibi.

Sonra kulakları da kapanıyor.

****************  
Gözlerini Aramis'e açıyor.

“İşte.” derken sesi neşeli, ama yorgunluğu da duyabiliyor. “Size ölmeyecek demiştim.”

Porthos nefesini veriyor. D'Artagnan odadaysa bile, onu göremiyor.

“O nerede?” 

“Kim?” Aramis'in kaşları çatılıyor. “Bunu sana yapan pisliği diyorsan, onu bulduğumuzda Seine'de boğulmuş olmayı dileyecek.”

“Yalnız mıydım?” diyor. “Beni bulduğunuzda?”

Aramis başını sallıyor. Sorular soruyorlar ve o cevap veriyor. Hayır, bunu kimin yaptığın hatırlamıyor. Hayır, yanında kimse yoktu.

Hayır, canı acımıyor.

************  
Üç ay sonra onu bir köprünün üstünde görüyor, üzerinde altın rengi bir elbise var. Lucifer'ın altın kanatları gibi. Nazikçe gülümsüyor. Sanki birbirlerini öldürmeyeceklermiş gibi, gülümsüyor.

Athos başını eğiyor. Sonra kiliseye giriyor. Çok uzun zaman sonra, ilk kez. Gidip Anne için dua ediyor. Kendisi için değil. Onun alabileceği tek merhamet, gidebileceği tek cennet altın rengi kadife bir elbiseye sarılmış halde, şehrin diğer tarafına yürümekte. Bu artık onu delirtmiyor. Artık ruhu huzur buldu.

Artık, biliyor. 

Ölüm onu bir ara sokakta bulacak, orası kesin. Boğazında bir iz bırakacak. Sonra eve gidebilecekler. Beraber dönebilecekler. Ancak o zaman, birbirlerini incitmek zorunda olmayacaklar, ancak o zaman yaraları sarmaya zamanları olacak. O zaman, pencereleri açıp eve hava girmesine izin verecek, kan ve şarap ve acının kokusunu dışarı çıkaracak. O zaman, Milady de Winter, belki sevebilecek.

Daha değil. 

Daha oyunun bitmesine çok var.

Daha eve dönmelerine çok var.

**Author's Note:**

> Bu sahnelerin bazıları dizide yaşandı, bazıları yaşanmadı. Onun dışında, hikayede kitap/uyarlama/dizi canonlarını birbirine sokmuş olabilirim, mesela Milady'nin ismi konusunda kitabın dediğini dinledim, Athos'un ismi konusunda sahneye konan oyun versiyonunu kullandım. Olayları dizi evreninde geçiyor tabii, özellikle de kardeşiyle olayı zira kitapta o kısım gerçekten çok saçmaydı (bence tabii), olaylarda minik oynamalar yapmış olabilirim, ortaya karışık bir şey yaptım yani ehe. 
> 
> Başlık Kamelot'un Ashes to Ashes şarkısından alınmıştır.


End file.
